Someone Dies
by wow1102
Summary: Reports have been saying at Gongmen, a death toll of 300 EACH night. What is the cause? Po and the Five, with a replaced monkey, go to find out. What could be the risk right?...Right? T for violence, blood, and probably offending words. Also some humor.
1. prologue

**This is the sequel to Kung Fu panda:W.A.R. Enjoy this!**

_It had been 2 years after the attack. Po and tigress were undoubtedly BF and GF. Also that Lizard has been thrown into Gongmen Jail. Also, they have been getting reports of... 'activity' in Gongmen. 300 deaths every night. Population has been shrinking in Gongmen. They had no IDEA why this was occuring until they found a cell that was busted/melted through. Bodies have also seemed as if they have been incinerated. They will see why this has happened, what could possibly be the risk this time?_


	2. News

**Chapter2**

* * *

**Just found out you have to make seperate stories to have multiple chapters. AAAAUUUUUURRRRGGGHHHHUUUHhhh..**

Po had caught up with all 4 master's techniques. He especially dedicated his training to Monkey Style. Then Viper, Crane, Tigress, and Mantis Style. They had a new recruit named Pao, who had learned quicker than Po. Po noticed he was holding up against Tigress and Po.

"You could never so much as lay a finger on tigress, atleast for it to even HURT." Mantis had been noticing that even when Po mastered Tiger style, Tigress had adapted and developed new moves for her style. Still out witting Po by a longshot.

"But he definitely has the rest of us beat." Viper said sticking up for po even though what Mantis said was very much true about Po, and secretly agreed.

"That Wolf could also have us beat in a few weeks. also." Crane Pointed toward the young Wolf, in the intense battle with Po AND Tigress.

It was then Shifu walked in NOT looking the slightest bit happy. "I have received more news from the Chorh Gom Prison, They have been reporting signs of death tolls of around 300 deaths every night, only to return to find each criminal in jail.

"300!?" Po was shocked, he didn't feel too good. "Where is it happening?" Po added.

"Gongmen City."


	3. Could It Be?

"Should we do something?" Po was visibly worried. Shifu could very much see the worried look in his face.

"No, we can't until we have further information."

"Come on! what could possibly be the danger?" Po said like a pouting child.

"Po, 300 deaths doesn't sound like a threat to you?" Shifu was annoyed at Po, But he was right. They _should_ do something.

"Fine. It will be a four day travel to get to Gongmen."

Po smiled approvingly, he was going to find whoever was doing this and bust them up. "Can we start today?" Po hoped He would say yes while Mantis hoped he said no.

"Yes." "Yes!" "No!"

"You can pack your things to get ready. Have a safe journey. i will see you when you get back. Now go and pack your items. All of the Five and Po went to pack their items.

They Packed and got onto the Sampan. and sailed off. "Bye Shifu!" Po yelled before He was out of Shifu's ear radius. Just before they left. Shifu chuckled and quietly said "bye Po." Po was really unique. He accomplished things even the Five couldn't match. Tigress was probably the only one close to his level. Not that she isn't good though.

Five P.O.V.

They had already sailed very far in 2 minutes. "Jeez, it's getting kinda foggy." Crane couldn't see 2 steps in front of him. Why was it so foggy? No matter. 5 minutes passed and the fog was barely clearing. "Oh my god this fog is so ruthless!" Po agreed with crane. "Why do you all find it so annoying?" Viper questioned.

"Because we won't be able to know where we're going." Pao also seemed a little annoyed at the Fog.

Soon night time had came and they had all fallen asleep. Po and Tigress slept close to each other. Tigress slept with a small smile. Po layed down outside because it was smothering in there. that's at least what he thought. I mean like he covered half of the room. No wonder it was smothered in there for him. Any way, HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE-

Po didn't know he was being followed by Tigress. until "What are you doing up late at night?" Po turned to be faced with Tigress who was only 5 inches away from his face. Po surprised stumbled and landed on his back, quickly recovering from the fall. "N-nothing. Uhh.. What have you done wrong? Po tried to sound angry but couldn't.

"Nothing. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm just trying to see if the Fog cleared up."

Tigress looked at the sky which was now cleared from fog and looked at Po's face. "You don't want to do it anymore do you?" Tigress also heard about this every night killing thing.

"No, Shifu was right. I should have waited. I'm also afraid it could be.. 'him'."

" 'him'?"

That guy we sent to prison two years back!" Po had worry in his voice. Tigress had remembered Master monkey's death. It was indeed sad. She remembered Viper had it the worst. But she still denied it.

"Po there is no possible way it could be him. not anymore. She remembered seeing monkeys dead body. They didn't even bury it. Leaving it to decay. She remembered the perfect details. Blood spewing out from his stomach. Petrified face. the sickening sme-

"Tigress?" Po saw Tigress blankly staring into space.

Tigress was pulled away from her morbid thinking By Po.

"O-oh. I'ts nothing. I just..."

Tigress then made a weird face as if she was going to do something.

Tigress then threw up in the water, scaring Po.

"Tigress!?" Po said making another Face. She proceeded to keep vomiting in the water still. Po decided to pull her back and she stopped vomiting.

"Tigress? Whats wrong?"

"Monkey.."

Po had remembered Tigress having an depressive episode that day when she saw monkey die. Po realized this and caressed tigress in his arms.. Both going to sleep.


	4. Can't Be

"Wakey wakey! Lovebirds!

Tigress slowly opened her eyes to see Pao smiling at Po and her. Tigress was annoyed by the dumb wolf who always would tease her. Too bad he didn't know her like the Five did. Tigress did a grimacing/angry look at Pao only getting a laugh back back. Po stirred shortly after Tigress and saw the Five looking at him and Tigress laying on her stomach on top of Po. He wondered why she was still on him even awake. Po realized the night before and blushed a light shade of red.

"Look, its Gongmen." Crane not surprised. They looked at the sunrise hiding behind Gongmen city. They weren't to far, only just a few minutes away. "What did you do while we slept? Mantis had a VERY perverted look on his face.

Tigress sighed. "Nothing. Mantis."

They soon felt the Sampan hit the shore. The freaking animals went to the nearest entrance. Once they saw it, there definitely weren't many people.

"We should camp in the alleys until nightime comes." Pao suggested.

"I don't like living like a bum really." Po felt really weird about camping like that, especially with people looking.

"Just trust me." They obeyed and went into a dark alley. unfortunately it was the beginning of daytime, so they went to sleep again like little hobos.

Po awoke to a sound of rustling. He saw someone trying to go through his items.

"Hey!What are you doing!" Po yelled. Waking up the rest of his mates. The hooded figure then climbed the wall as if his hands and feet were sticky. Po saw something that made his blood run cold.

He saw a tail on him. A reptilian tail. Po denied it, he could have been just a run away clan member. But the figure was quite tall though. "We have to go after him!" Po said. The Five obeyed and wall jumped on the roofs. Or fly on top. And slither. They began chasing him jumping the rooftops trying not to slide off. "If we want to catch up we have to slide and jump off of the rooftops." Viper suggested. They did it and they started to get closer.

"Closer!" They started to do it faster, Only meters away from the Figure. Tigress did the honors and tackled him to the side, both of them falling into the street, The Figure's hood was knocked off and revealed a face that made Tigress gasp. The Lizard chuckled. he then scurried and quickly sped off.

"Tigress who was it?" Viper didn't know why she let him/her go like that.

"L-lizard... T-that tried to kill me.. Is still alive.."

Viper gasped. she didn't believe it but she had never known her sister to lie.

"We have to get back to Shifu. And tell him.

* * *

**Ohh! How will Shifu react? How will he take it? i apparently won't have a clue until i write it. Anyway, leave a like brah ;) And also i will start making longer chapters, so tell me if they were long short or just right in the review. BUH BAI**


	5. New Teammates And The Tower

Tigress was shocked, how did he escape? it was understandable that Tai Lung would escape someday, but him? just another reason the Chorh Gom Prison is worthless trash no matter how strong they looked.

"Who was it?" Po hoped the answer wouldn't be what he was thinking.

"Lizard we sent to jail." Tigress blankly said.

Tigress felt something she had never felt; fear and sadness.

Po was quite shocked. The worst thing about it was that He was right. It was.._him._ They went back to the Sampan only to notice something about the largest tower in Gongmen, There was construction being built all around it. "Guys...Look." Pao pointed capturing the Fives attention. Pao lived in Gongmen. He never saw That happening. He thought construction was finished LONG ago.

The Five looked. They saw all kinds of construction going on. It was so weird.

"We should go." Po said. They traveled to the nearest hill top and looked to get a better shot. "We gotta do something." Tigress said.

Then they saw 1 figure come out of the shadows. "You need help?" then the Figure stepped out. It was a leopardess wearing almost all black. She had a vest on, blue baggy pants, and white shaolin wraps. She had two dual katanas on her back. She was a leopardess. And pretty. Jade green eyes.

"Come out."

2 other figures came out.

"My name is Chan. (Beautiful, Graceful)

Another leopardess stepped out. this time she had student like cloting on with golden nunchuks. and yellow eyes.

"Call me Lan!" She had a high voice with a sweet and loving tone.

Another came out, she had a black coat, no patterns, with white trails on her sleeves. Black baggy pants and sea blue eyes.

"My name is Dai." She had a more aggressive tone. "See this?" She brandished her sword. "This is made from nothing but pure bone from my enemies."

Mantis went up to touch it. "Whoa, it's true!"

"How do you know it is?" Crane looked at the sword.

"It feels scabby. Its just been polished."

"As you can see, two bundles of joy followed me in my enemy hunting." Chan said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you trying to go up there?" she pointed to the tower.

"Yes." Viper said.

"You're gonna have the time of your life there. My previous teammates and me got stuck in a trap room being assaulted by tons of enemies coming through the doors. i managed to come out alive, just barely. But these two came with me shortly after.'' She pointed to the two, Dai trying to stop Lan from poking her with a stick.

"You can't even fight a stick off!" Lan said pouting.

"You're the one holding it and touching me." Dai replied.

"Who is that guy there?" Dai pointed to the wolf.

Lan looked at the wolf and then stared as if she was in a trance.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Dai joked.

"He's handsome.'' She had said as if she was in a trance. or something.

"He's a wolf, You're a leopard. leopard + wolf = genetically mutated child. You need a male of the same species.

'There is a very small amount of male leopards, sometime in the future we will either get with other species or just resort to lesbianism. Which would you rather have?"

"Hmmm, you got a point. I choose different species."

"I thought so."

Five P.O.V

"So how will we do it?" Crane asked.

"We will do a sneak attack." Chan pulled out explosives. "These babies have a very high explosion radius. So you might wanna take a few steps back when i first ignite one of these. and also these." She pulled out more bombs.

"They look the same." Pao said.

"When THESE explode, they send out flying shards of metal everywhere so you should take cover. Hell, i even got cut a few times from it."

Then an arrow came shooting and grazed Chan. "Fuck!" She looked at the cut.

Lan turned hearing Chan cuss. She was oblivious that the arrow went right between her ears and into the tree.

"We should pack Our things to get ready. Dai, Lan, Get ready."

"I got everything." Chan looked at Lan seeing nothing but her nunchuks.

"You sure?" Chan had more stuff than she did. "You got to pack something to eat."

"I don't eat alot. and the tower's not even far away."

"Fine, it doesn't look too far away."

Dai packed another gigantic sword. She decided not to pack and just stick to her Bone.

**2 Wasteful hours of getting ready...**

****"Are we ready?" Chan said.

"yea." Chan looked at Dai who had her big thigh bone sword, No protective gear. She then looked at Lan, nothing but nunchuks. "Lan," She called out to Lan gaining her attention.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Do you ever think about your protection?" Chan handed Lan the two pairs of metal shoulder armor.

"Thanks,"

"What about me?" Dai felt like she was left out.

"You have a colossal bone sword." Chan looked at the sword.

"Now can we go?" Po was getting impatient, they had to go look for him.

''Okay, Lets go." Chan directed them.

They walked toward the city and went to the sidewalk. People called out for them to help them, they all seemed afraid to die. Viper reassured them that they would be okay but they still had faces. They had finally reached the tower's entrance and busted through.

"Lets do this." Tigress was ready to get her revenge anyways

"You guys ready? I am." Chan was more serious than they had ever known her for 3 minutes.

"Let's go." Po said.

"You realize this is going to be you guy's funerals." Dai had known this tower. "I once tried to beat all the floors During the invasion."

"There was an invasion of the Lizards?" Po was surprised. All that could happen in 2 years without them knowing about any of it? Something was amiss..

"Yes. I joined with these two after being beat by the tower."

.

.

.

.

Gongmen is always the one to be attacked.

"Now, lets do it." Dai said in a begrudging tone.


	6. FLOOR 1 (3), DAI AND MEIZHEN

**A/N: This chapter is going to be quite long, this is focusing on clearing the tower's floor's. I Mean like first floor part, second floor part, you get it.**

* * *

They walked toward the first floor.

"Okay, we will start." Lan looked at the stairs, the stairs that led to pain and suffering.

**Floor #1**

"Be cautious, last time i remember, there were traps all over this place." Chan scanned the floors, walls, and the ceiling.

Chan pointed to all of the doors they were walking by. "Notice how these are the only stairs we are walking on?"

"Yeah," Po looked slightly happy there weren't any stairs.

"One of these doors holds the staircase that leads to the next floor." Chan had a grim look on her face. "We have to clear each room until we find the right one for each and every floor. That's how my previous team did it. I Really hate this Lizard's little game. Now, we must pick a door."

.

.

.

.

"How about that one?" Crane turned his gaze towards the black door.

"Are you insane? I went in those and i really got hurt in there." Dai looked and grimaced at the black door. She grimaced at all of the doors.

"We start with the white door?" Lan didn't know what these doors meant, she just guessed their difficulties by color.

"Yes." Chan led them toward the white door, and slowly opened it.

CREEEEeeeaaakk...

"Nothing but..."

"The staircase! woo hoo!" Pao ran toward the stairs only to be stopped by Chan.

"No! WAIT!" She screamed for Pao to get away but it was too late. Enemies swarmed into the room, most of them were surrounding Pao. The roomed changed from white to an ominous red. "Shit!" Chan dashed toward the crowd and began to fight with her dual katanas. The Other seven quickly aided her. Chan turned to see an enemy ready to kill her. She was petrified.

.

.

"No...You..Don't!" Lan pounced and hit him with her nunchuks. Chan quickly walked toward him and pierced him with her swords. Causing him to bleed. Another Lizard slipped on the blood falling. Dai ruthlessly knocked him around with her sword, smiling as if.. she loved the blood. Pao wasn't shaping up too well, he was getting cut and bruised in the crowd, constantly getting jostled around.

"Pao!" Po decided to fight his way toward him.

"Well that's enough." Pao smiled. He was getting tired of the enemies weak attacks. He pulled out a massive steel sword.

"Wha.." Po got a look at the weapon Pao pulled out. "That thing is huge!" Po subconsciously thought how he hadn't ben hit yet. but stil looked at the giga sword Pao had. Then, the enemies all came flying back as if they had been blown away. Tigress glanced at Pao seeing bodies all around him.

"How could that be? he was getting beat up badly!" Tigress said aloud.

"I'm finishing this, everyone take cover!" Chan pulled out a single explosive bomb. They all took cover by hiding in a pile of dead bodies. She threw it at the remaining enemies, cowering, then it exploded, throwing limbs everywhere.

"Eughh!" Po screamed as a disembodied arm had hit him in the face, slightly getting blood on his fur.

"Lets get out now.'' Lan was covered in blood and spit and guts everywhere, All of her beauty being ruined by blood.

They ran out of the room.

Chan marked the door with red so they knew they had been here already.

Next, was the green door.

"Come on, we head to the green door." Chan led them toward the next door. They opened, and the enemies swarmed in, there were seemingly more than the first.

"Everyone ready?" Chan got into her best defensive stance.

"Right!" Po smiled and begun to advance further toward the cats and lizards. They stepped back shaking, trying to hide their scared faces. It was undignified of them. One Lizard growled.

"8 against 40? You fools are too big for your goddamn boots! All of you!"

He then charged at Dai, holding his axe. Dai single handedly cut his head off with a single swipe. "Any more?" Dai glared at the rest of the 19. They then charged at the 8 hoping to kill at least one. maybe all of them. "Hyah!" Po kicked 3, knocking them unconscious.

"Po you have to kill them if you wanna get anywhere!" Tigress said.

Lan came and bashed their skulls with her nunchuks until they died. Po frowned, he didn't want to kill, dad said killing was bad. You only-

oh right, only kill for a good reason.

Po kicked someone in the neck, crushing their windpipe.

"Ahhighh. whiil, kghii ugh.." The cat struggled to walk up to Po and kill him, Only to just wave his sword weakly. Po felt sorry and did the mercy killing. causing her to drop on the floor. Po felt someone slap him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" He slightly winced in pain.

A cat slapped him with her big stick. "that was my friend!" She then slapped him in the arm.

"Sorry!"

She stuck it in his stomach really hard. causing him to cough blood. Po heard a sickening squelching sound. The cat looked down to see a sword in her front chest. She looked to see Dai standing by Po's side.

"Dai?"

"I thought you were better than this. Meizhen. T work for some fool that doesn't care for you!" Dai raised her voice.

Dai pushed Meizhen down flat on her back with her sword. She than pulled her back up with her hands. Dai slapped Meizhen with her sword causing blood to flow from her cheek.

"Go, i don't want to see you again." Dai pushed her towards the door.

"take your dead friend with you." Dai picked up the dead body and gave it to her.

Tears streamed down Meizhen's cheeks.

"I'll get my revenge on both of you!" She cried, limping out of the room. There weren't many enemies left. there were just 8. They killed the others and walked out. Dai looked for Meizhen, but she was no where to be found.

"So who is Meizhen? I heard you saying something." Crane looked at Dai.

"She...is my- No.. _was _my friend." She looked toward the ground."

"What happened?" Crane said.

Well, i'll tell you.

**It was summer, flowers were blossoming everywhere. All was peaceful. "Mom! May i go play with Meizhen?" Dai was very excited to play with her new friend. "Okay.." She smiled at her daughter. Dai then sped out into the front yard, going 3 doors down toward a nicely painted and well made house. Dai looked at her house. hers was just like that but differently colored. The door opened catching her attention. "Meizhen!" Meizhen was very clumsy as a child and would trip all over her self. She fell and faceplanted. It was a miracle she didn't cry or have her teeth broken. She simply said, "Hey!" It was peaceful for days, until that one. The two families had developed a feud. Meizhen's parents had called Dai a bully, a peasant. Meizhen slowly started to believe it. She then found a new friend. Whenever Dai tried to smile or wave at Meizhen, She would just glare at Dai, and quickly leave. Leaving her other friend hanging around, confused. Meizhen's new friend had looked at Dai, Shaking his head, because she was sorry she had to endure that.**

"That's all i want to tell you." Dai Said, looking at the ground.

"That's awful." Crane said.

Dai growled.

"I'm leaving, i know where she's headed."

"But we have to clear-" Po was interrupted.

"TO HELL WITH THE FLOORS!"

"I'm gonna go teach her a lesson."

.

.

.

"Excuse me, sassy" Po whispered.

"Do you even know what sassy means?" Viper said.

**Dai & Meizhen**

Dai searched the streets. she couldn't have gone far in that time. She saw a figure that seemed to be walking normally, FAR out in the distance.**  
**

"Damn you."

Dai got on all fours and sprinted as fast as she could, almost being a blur. She soon caught up with Meizhen, tackling her into the trees so they couldn't be found.

"What the hell?" Meizhen was surprised to see she was tackled.

"what's gotten into you?" Dai whispered.

Meizhen kicked Dai off of her and got up.

"Me? you're the one who's insane!"

The leopardess growled at Dai.

"You believed your parents, i'm not any of that!"

"How do you know what they said!?" Meizhen held her ground.

"I didn't have to know. I could tell they told you something, for you to give me those looks."

Dai then stuck her in the area she had already been injured at.

"I Hate you." Dai whispered.

Meizhen said nothing when she said those words. Dai noticed the look on Meizhen's face once she said it, then she smirked slightly just so Meizhen couldn't see it.

"How does it feel to be hated Meizhen?''

Meizhen couldn't answer.

"Tell me, how?"

"..." Meizhen frowned.

"Yes, that is EXACTLY how i felt that day." Dai mimicked the glare Meizhen gave her as a child.

Meizhen looked as if she was trying to say something, but she didn't say a word.

"I-I'm sorry." Meizhen whispered.

Dai suddenly felt her anger fade, But still hardened her heart.

"Too late," Dai stuck a hidden dagger she took from the enemies of the first floor in her paw.

Meizhen groaned in pain. she looked at Dai, then the dagger. She looked at Dai again.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have did it! I shouldn't have believed my parents! Please let me go!" her eyes darted around to look for a way to escape.

Dai tried to once again harden her heart but couldn't. she slowly loosened her grip on the sword. She slowly took out the dagger.

"Don't do that again.." Dai held her paw out for her to get up. Meizhen got up and thanked her.

"Now, lets go and help our-"

Dai felt a pain in her back. She looked backward and saw that the sword she dropped had been inserted in her back. She turned and fell to her knees. looking at Meizhen.

"You are such a cunt. I should have stayed with mom.." Dai glared at Meizhen.

Meizhen smiled and pushed Dai on her back, making the sword go in deeper. Dai groaned.

"I still hate you." Meizhen smiled.

Dai growled. she pulled out the sword slowly to ease the pain. Dai stood up as if she hadn't even been hurt. It looked very weird, someone standing perfectly fine with a gaping someone could see through in her chest. Meizhen stood in fear backing against the tree she had been tortured on. Meizhen grabbed the fallen dagger shaking.

"Stay back!"

Dai was still walking towards her.

Dai's face was serious.

"I can go days with a little piercing in my chest." She walked closer.

"No!" She closed her eyes. She was scared of that... monster.

"I'm sorry! This time i won't trick you! I swear!"

Meizhen decided to run away. She ran fast, tears were streaming as she ran as fast as she could, she ran as if she were crying for her parents. They could help her, But this time, nobody could. Dai was the only one now strong enough to help her. But Dai had now turned on her too. Wait, no Dai didn't turn on her. SHE made her do it. Meizhen realized her mistake and decided to stop running. she turned to see Dai still close behind her even when she had been walking. She wore that monstrous smile as she walked menacingly closer, and closer. Meizhen felt another pain as the sword had been stuck in that same area.

"I never knew someone who hated you could be such a little coward." Dai looked at her with hating eyes.

"The only reason you're still alive is because i am VERY reluctant to kill you."

"I'll let you live, if you do a favor in return."

Meizhen smiled hopefully.

"What?"

"Betray The Lizard, and work with us."

her smile turned to fear.

"He'll kill me!"

"You'd be better off being killed by him anyway."

She waved her sword.

"...Okay." Meizhen was happy to be alive when she could.

They walked toward the tower. going to the doors. The group marked the doors blue so they could find their way up to their level.

"I brought someone."

"Meizhen?" Crane didn't know she would actually be brought back.

"Yes."

Tigress looked at her, she had been badly beat and stabbed in the chest a few times.

"I'm Lan." Meizhen shuddered as Lan had been layered with blood. She seemed to not mind the blood covering her.

"Viper," Viper winced as she saw that hole in Meizhen's chest. That arrow in her wasn't nearly as bad as that.

"Chan." She greeted.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Meizhen questioned.

"You have a big hole in your chest, that's why." Mantis said.

"Anyway, we are now at floor 3." We decided to wait for you guys before we continued." Chan said.

"Lets continue, to the red door." Crane said.

They walked to the black door.

"Wait," Crane stopped. "Are you sure?" He added.

"Well yeah, we have enough people."Pao said.

"Weren't we walking to the red one?"

They opened the door and stepped in, Unfortunately the staircase was in this room.

**BOSS ROOM**

Was crudely drawn on the walls. Suddenly, the wall they were faced toward burst down. A giant lizard came in, it was gigantic.

"Who is that?" Tigress said.

"That's The leader's best guard. He, by himself, took out the elephant's clan..

"What?" Po was worried now. All of this happening in just 2 years?

"I'm gonna throw a metal bomb, take cover." Chan pulled out a bomb.

They ducked their heads.

She threw it, and metal flew everywhere. didn't seem fazed by it, but the lizard did.

"UAAAAARRRGHHhhh..." He bellowed and staggered. He charged toward Dai and Meizhen. Meizhen cowered in fear while Dai stood lizard took out a big sword as he charged.

"Dai!" Meizhen said.

Dai simply put a sword into his stomach.

The creature bellowed again, and swung at Meizhen, knocking her down. He knocked Dai around the most. Pao ran and jumped,high on the ramp of his sword, and delivered a devestating blow.

"Tigress!"

"Got you."

She wall jumped and kicked him into the side of the face. The lizard sat on the wall.

Po kicked him in the stomach, making him spill blood on Po..

"Ughh! why always me?" He groaned.

Po then delivered the final blow. knocking the lizard hopefully not dead. Chan stuck her katanas in his mouth.

"Come on! that's just gross!" Po said.

* * *

**Okay! change of plans! i will divide this into three long chapters! Next we will get right into the pain, love, and some other third thing! Leave a review to see how you liked this!**


	7. BOSS?

Po wiped the blood with his paw, only smearing it on his cheek.

"Anybody have a rag or something?" Po fidgeted with his face, trying to get the blood off, only getting it on his arms.

"Lets go, We have to clear the floors." Viper suggested.

"Wait," Tigress walked close to the dead body.

"Something's not right." She leaned closer. "He's faking his death."

Right when she said it the lizard quickly got up and grabbed tigress, He threw her into the wall.

"Tigress!" Po whispered loudly.

"I, KILL tiger, first." The lizard managed to make out a sentence through his dumb gibberish.

He charged toward her, too fast for the others, he grabbed her again and pulled and swung her like a doll. He let go, sending her flying,

"I'll catch you!" Po ran under her and caught her while jumping.

"Thanks." Tigress let her lips tug upward a little.

Po quickly put her down, and faced the lizard.

"It's me you want!" Po got into his basic fighting stance.

"I'll help too, you cant do it yourself." Tigress walked near Po's side.

"Okay, lets do it!" Po was eager to put the Lizard down.

The lizard took out a Big cleaver. Po stood, shocked at how big the cleaver was in stature.

"Umm, maybe we can wait a little if you like, Dude?" Po smiled nervously.

The lizard ran towards them. "Watch out Po!'' She dodged but Po stood there. Tigress quickly ran back and grabbed Po. Po snapped out of his daze. "We have to do something, Chan, give us your swords!"

"Right." Chan race walked toward them and handed them the swords.

"I'm not good with swords!" Po never understood the 'The sword is an extension of your arm' thing.

"Well you're gonna have to learn pretty fast if you wanna get out alive." Crane said.

Po scoffed. "Like a bird can hold a sword."

"I actually can." Crane retorted.

Tigress sprinted and the sword went through the lizard's eye.

"Po now!"

Po ran, but not as fast as tigress. he lightly poked the lizard in the stomach, causing slight bleeding. Tigress did it for him in punctured his skin, and twisted the sword while it was in there. The lizard went ballistic, wildly swinging and trying to push, and missed with each swing. Po swung in rhythm with the lizard, except he was cutting him.

"Hey um, Chan? I'm not sure he can handle this, he couldn't beat monkey with the staff!" Mantis said, watching the intense battle.

"Don't worry! the lizard seems pretty reckless." Chan said.

Po stuck the sword inside, making a sickening squelching sound.

"Oh man! I really hate this."

Po dropped the sword and got into a defensive stance.

"Po, what are you doing?" Tigress said, worried.

"I can't kill him." Po frowned as he said it.

Tigress revealed a caring smile. She came to love Po's gentle personality. She couldn't bare the thought of being called, 'Monster'. Especially by him. Her thoughts were interrupted as her arm was cut, slightly bleeding. "I've had enough!" She ran and slit his throat. The lizard bellowed, his roars soon died down. He fell with a loud thud. Tigress did a quick glance at Po, hoping he wasn't horrified. Unfortunately, he was. "I had to do it, sorry." Tigress looked down to the stone floor.

"I understand, not killing won't get us anywhere," he said, a smile grew on his face.

"Okay, lets get out before something happens." Meizhen said.


End file.
